Consumer products such as personal computers and electronic devices often have metal surfaces. During the manufacture of the consumer products, these metal surfaces typically undergo a number of operations in order to make the metal parts functional as well as cosmetically appealing. For instance, the metal housing of a consumer product can undergo machining operations to form features in the metal and design operations to form patterns and logos on the metal surfaces.
In addition, metal surfaces are usually treated so as to be more wear and corrosion resistant. For example, aluminum surfaces are typically anodized to convert part of the aluminum to aluminum oxide. Aluminum oxide films are harder than aluminum, thereby providing a protective layer over the softer aluminum. Consumer products such as electronic devices tend to have sharp corners and edges that make it difficult to form a consistent and cosmetically appealing anodization film thereon.